Anyone Drunk
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: A response to a prompt. Who would Glitch get drunk if he could get anyone drunk at all? And why?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tin Man. If I did, I would laugh at all of you.  
**A/N: **This is for a prompt from Theatrical Muse on livejournal. Enjoy!

* * *

**If you could get anyone drunk, who would it be and what would you do?**

"What?" Glitch's brown-eyes grew wide, and he stared with shock at the young princess. DG and Azkadellia sat on the formers bed - Az stretched out, relaxing, while DG crossed her legs. A giant grin was plastered on her face. Raw sat on the floor with Glitch, plucking at the carpet and trying not to laugh. Cain sat at a nearby table with his eyes shut.

"The question is, 'If you could get anyone drunk, who and why?' Well Glitch?" The younger princess leaned in, he hands grasping the paper card that they held with pure excitement. Az was a little more subtle about her enjoyment of the game...but that didn't help the headcase much.

It had started out as an innocent evening. DG was - obviously - the one to suggest that they all play a game. She had gone back to the Other Side for a few possessions and a couple games had made it into her bag. Monopoly was first, but an hour into playing the Tin Man jumped over the board and started strangling Glitch and yelling about shoving the little houses up his nose. No one believed the accusations. Until Glitch sneezed and little specks of red and blue flew out. The game was immediately put away.

So the group tried their hands at some good old fashioned Truth or Dare. That quickly turned into What Won't Glitch Eat and How Red Can We Make Wyatt. They decided that it would be best for Cain's ego and Glitch's bodily functions if they stopped.

Then the sisters brought out Operation. That only ended in tears.

That's how they decided on a simple card game. One dealing with strange situations and questions that could easily embarrass anyone. Hence the brunette's current problem.

"So, Mr. Glitch?" Azkadellia's voice bounced off the strangely quiet room.

"...I don't like this game." he said.

"Glitch I'm tired off changing games." DG responded, "Trust me; you won't be the only one to get embarrassed by this game." He grin grew wider as she eyed the others in the room. Raw's face turned bright red. Cain did his best to avoid eye contact. "Now who would you want to get drunk?"

"...well, it wouldn't be either of you two princesses because I could get into some serious trouble with your dad..." Glitch's voice trailed off and the sisters looked at each other and nodded. "I wouldn't want to get Raw drunk because he seems like he would be an angry drunk..." The Viewer sat up straight, rather offended. The sisters exchanged another look and nodded.

"Come on, Zipperhead! Just come up with someone." Wyatt stood up and began to pace the room. Glitch cocked his head.

"I wouldn't get Wyatt drunk because he makes enough headcase jokes..." Glitch stuck his tongue out, "and because I don't want to have to deal with carrying his fat butt up the stairs when he passes out. coughalcoholiccough" Cain stopped in mid step and blushed.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY-"

"Shut it Wyatt." DG waved her hand angrily at her friend.

"So...I guess..." Everyone leaned in, "I guess...the Queen." Silence.

"..."  
"I would get the Queen drunk." The rest of his group looked shocked and confused. Even with only half of his marbles the man had still been very loyal to Her Majesty when the Witch had been defeated.

Azkadellia was the first to recover, "Um...why my mother? Wouldn't you get in just as much trouble with my father no matter which one of us your get drunk?" Glitch titled his head again and laughed.

"Oh, no, princess! You see I have no logical reason for getting one of you two young lady hammered."

"But you have a logical enough reason to get the Queen hammered?" Cain asked. Glitch nodded.

"Yep."

"...well?"

"It would be easier to request the fifteen annuals of pay that I missed if she's drunk." Glitch said with a huge smile on his face and a light heart. DG and Az broke out laughing, leaving Raw and Cain to figure out how appropriate the answer really was.


End file.
